


A Milestone Effect

by Kayte76



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayte76/pseuds/Kayte76
Summary: Keith does some decision making the night of homecoming!
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	A Milestone Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts).



> This is for my girl, Irma66! She always likes it when Keith decides to take on a parenting role for the misguided 09er youth!!!
> 
> Have the BEST BIRTHDAY!!
> 
> A huge thanks to EllieBear for beta'ing this for me.

Keith pulled up to the gate of the Echolls mansion, his daughter and the youngest Echolls secure in the backseat of his cruiser. Looking at the two in the rearview mirror on the drive over here he couldn’t help but think that things were not going as he would hope for Veronica and her friends. 

Just earlier in the evening, he had Richard and Cassidy Casablancas sitting in the same backseat, taking them home to an empty house. Now, he was delivering Logan to the same fate. He had told himself that he was just patrolling the high school to keep everyone safe, not to check on Veronica, but when he pulled up and found the two young men drinking from a flask he knew his real motives were irrelevant. He dumped the rest of the alcohol out into the gutter and drove the Cassablancas boys home. Hours later came the call from Celeste Kane that the kids hadn’t returned from the dance in time for their curfew. The friends his daughter had chosen for herself had no positive adult role models to guide them to make better choices, which worried him. When the limo pulled up he was grateful they were safe, especially since it was clear they had been drinking. What else had they been up to all night? Based on the current state of Logan and Veronica it definitely hadn’t been sleeping. He was sure they hadn’t done anything beyond repair, his daughter wouldn’t have been able to look him in the eye if they had, even so, something had to change.

Keith’s thoughts were interrupted when Logan spoke from the backseat. “Mr. Mars.”

Keith looked to him in the rearview mirror. “Yeah, son.”

“Um, do you think I could crash on your couch. No one is in there and um...” Logan’s words dropped off but Keith was sure he knew where his thoughts were headed. 

Keith turned in his seat to talk face to face. He glanced down at Veronica’s head resting on his shoulder, her hair static where Logan’s head had been resting just moments ago. Looking back up to Logan he saw the uneasiness on his face. He knew there was more going on with this young man. It had to be hard navigating with every bit of your life being scrutinized by the public. He’s seen the tabloids and they never celebrate the positives. Between Aaron’s desire to maintain his reputation and the misguided choices Logan made , that mix was sure to cause tension between them. He could see it in those brief occasions when they were together in his presence. Keith couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to it, his Sheriff senses tingled whenever he saw them together.

“Yeah, I think that would be okay. We’ll get some food in the two of you and you can shower and change, then get some sleep.” Keith said.

“Thanks Mr. Mars.” The relief in Logan’s voice was unnerving. 

“Sure thing. Why don’t you go inside and get a change of clothes and I’ll call your mom. We’ll drop that tux off at the cleaners on our way back here later.” Keith reassured him.

The offer lightened the young man’s face. Logan turned, gently lifting Veronica’s head off his shoulder propping it on the back of the seat as Keith got out to let him out of the cruiser. It was only a few minutes and he was back in the car looking rejuvenated, his energy disturbing Veronica as she grumbled and snuggled back into his side as he sat down. Keith smiled to himself, turned the car on and headed home. After a night like tonight he vowed to himself he was going to have to find a way to be more of a presence in these kids’ lives. 

* * *

Just a little after one o’clock in the afternoon Veronica came downstairs to find Logan sitting on her couch, feet propped on the coffee table in front of him covered in a blanket. At first she thought he was sleeping but as she came around the side of the couch he lifted his head, then raised his feet to let her pass. 

“Hey,” he said as she maneuvered past him.

“Hey.” She returned sitting down beside him mimicking his position. “You okay?” she asked taking some of the blanket for herself.

“I think I have to break up with Lilly,” he said rubbing his hands over his face. 

“What? Why?” she asked.

“Her blatant attempt at using me to piss off her parents this morning,” he said with a hint of resentment in his voice. He rested his head on the back of the couch, let out a slow breath. 

“She doesn’t love me like I love her.” Veronica heard him add, his voice barely a whisper.

“I know she loves you,” Veronica whispered back. 

For a moment she thought he may have fallen back to sleep and didn’t hear her but then without opening his eyes or lifting his head, he answered her. 

“No, she doesn’t. I’ve felt it for a while. She’s fun, familiar. I think that’s why I keep going back. I know what to expect, but it’s not love. Staying is only making it hurt more.”

“I’m sorry Lo,” she said resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Keith stood in the kitchen preparing dinner. Veronica had come downstairs early in the afternoon and he had overheard the exchange in the living room. When it got too quiet his overprotective father anxiety kicked in and he went in search of why. Relief washed over him when he realized they had just fallen back to sleep. Logan was stretched out; his head dropped to the side away from Veronica, one leg over the other resting on the coffee table with his arms crossed over his stomach. Veronica had stolen most of his blanket with her head on Logan’s shoulder. Returning to the kitchen he figured he would let them get an hour in before he woke them. That was three hours ago. He had been listening to Logan have multiple nightmares as he slept most of the morning. He realized the nightmares stopped since Veronica joined him on the couch and he didn’t have the heart to wake them. Keith pulled the lasagna out of the oven and was in the process of replacing it with a tray of garlic bread when the two teens made their way into the kitchen.

“That smells amazing,” Veronica said making her way toward the oven to get closer to the scent.

“Well, the two of you look well rested,” Keith told them as he took a seat at the island. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever slept that well in a long time,” Logan replied, stretching his arms up over his head and yawning. 

Keith wanted to address Logan’s nightmares but not in front of Veronica so it would have to wait. “Well I figured we would have dinner then I could run Logan home, stopping at the dry cleaners to drop off your tux on the way. Sound good to you Logan?” 

“Thanks, Mr. Mars,” Logan responded sitting across from him at the island. 

Veronica went to the cupboard and pulled out four plates, “Is mom joining us?” Veronica asked.

“She already left honey. Remember she had the council meeting.” He answered her.

Veronica returned a plate to the stack, closed the cupboard and passed the plates to her dad, grabbed the silverware and glasses. Keith stood up to retrieve the garlic bread while Veronica served the lasagna. 

* * *

Logan was grateful Mr. Mars allowed him to stay with them. He didn’t know how he would manage in that cold empty mansion alone with everything going on. Between not knowing how he would explain the tux to his dad and Lilly blatantly using him to piss off her dad, he just didn’t want to be alone. He enjoyed the tranquility he felt every time he was at Veronica's house. Sure Veronica had her problems. She has confided in him a few times about her mom’s absence in her life because of her drinking but her dad has always been there for her. She had one parent who always put her first. He wished he had that. Mr. Mars offering to stop at the dry cleaners was a godsend. He would tell his dad he wanted to have his tux cleaned because he really appreciated him allowing him to wear it to the dance. If anything had happened in LA, Logan knew he had a better chance of escaping the wrath with the simple act of having it cleaned. 

Pocketing the claim ticket Logan thanked the dry cleaning attendant and headed back out to the car. 

“All set?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, thanks for doing this,” Logan said, buckling his seatbelt.

“It’s no problem, I know how important these things are to your parents,” Keith said. Logan must have had a questioning look on his face because Mr. Mars added “I’m very observant. Pertinent skill for my job.” 

_ Does that mean he knows?  _ Logan pulled his shirt sleeves over his hands. 

As they pull up to a stoplight, Keith takes a deep breath, glancing over at his passenger. “Logan, I wanted to talk to you,” 

“Yes, Sir?” Having Mr. Mars watching him made him nervous and Logan prayed for the light to turn green. 

“You seemed to have a rough time sleeping today. You were very restless, tossing, turning, screaming on occasion. Did something happen last night?” he asked.

“Oh, no sir. Veronica was safe. We just hung out on the beach. That’s all. I would never let anything happen to her.” Logan reassured him.

Mr. Mars smiled. “I know you would Logan. Keen observer, remember. I was more worried about you. Is something going on that I can help you with?” 

Logan wasn’t sure where he was going with this so he just sat there waiting for him to make his point.

“I am here for you, Logan. Not just because it’s my job to protect the people in this community but also because you are important to my daughter. I am here for all of you. I know all of you have absent parents. I also had to take the Casablancas boys home last night to an empty house. Then when you asked me not to this morning, I realized you all need to know you have someone you can count on. I want you to know you can count on me. If there is anything that’s going on, you can come to me. We can figure it out together.” 

Logan scanned the scenery as they drove down his street, looking everywhere but at the man sitting next to him. He didn’t know how to react to his kindness. He didn’t think he could ever tell Mr. Mars what was going on with him. He couldn’t imagine explaining to him all the times he’s lied to them about bruises and broken bones. He couldn’t tell him that despite getting the tux cleaned, if everything didn’t go his dad’s way in LA, he would have to pick a belt from the closet then spend the next three days being cautious of every move he made until his back healed. He had seen one too many times what happens to people that try to help. He did appreciate the offer though so he just smiled. 

“Thank You, Mr. Mars.” 

Keith pushed the call button on the gate and Logan heard his mom’s voice. “Hello?”

“Good evening Lynn, I’m bringing Logan home.” 

“Come on in Keith,” she answered as they watched the gate swing open.

Mr. Mars pulled right up to the house next to his mother standing in the driveway. Before getting out of the car Logan turned to him and said. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“You are always welcome. I will be extending that invite to the rest of you as well. I mean it Logan. You boys don’t have to go home to an empty house. You are welcome at mine. If you need anything, want to talk about anything. I’m here.”

Logan nodded and stepped out of the car to greet his mother.

“Logan honey, how was the dance?” Lynn asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Stepping past her towards the house. Logan looked back and gave Mr. Mars a quick glance. “We had a great time mom.” Mr. Mars smiled, giving him a nod.

“Goodnight, Lynn.” 

“Goodnight, Keith. Thanks for letting him stay with you and bringing him home.”

“It was my pleasure,” Keith replied before he pulled away. 

As he headed inside, up the stairs to his room Logan thought about what Mr. Mars offered. Having someone like Mr. Mars to depend on seemed too much to hope for. Would Veronica be willing to share?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IRMA66!!!!


End file.
